


Return to reality

by ReikoNatsume



Series: The effects of vacation [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I don't know what's going on just deal with it, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Past Child Abuse, Sex, Skeletons don't care about gender norms, Violence, some conflict and drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume
Summary: What is going to happen now that he vacation is over? How will the Multiverse react to the truces? That and more of my brain-vomit in this fic, enjoy ;)
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Cream - Relationship, Errink, Horror x lust, Killermare, dustberry, hints of Kustard - Relationship
Series: The effects of vacation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034031
Comments: 153
Kudos: 145





	1. The meeting of The Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas... It's 1am at mine, Ao3 just thinks it's still 23th  
> Here is my gift of first two chapters, I hope you like it

It was two weeks after the vacation. Nightmare was reading in his room until his phone tinged with a message. He took out his phone and smiled slightly ‘Good morning brother. How are you doing?’ was send from Dream and Nightmare replied with ‘I’m fine. The invites were sent to my allies and the meeting is in a week. How about the Council?’ the reply from his brother came quickly ‘We actually have the meeting today.’ Nightmare blinked surprised ‘I hope everything goes smoothly.’ he sends and smiled at the string of smiling emojis and hearts he got in response. He decided to put his phone and book away and go out to the garden walking among the rose bushes. The others were doing various tasks tied with the oncoming meeting.

\----The Council meeting hall----

Dream, Ink and Blue were setting up a projector and a laptop with the folder of all their pictures made during the vacation, separated between the different members of the Dark Sanses starting with Nightmare and Error as the previous biggest threats. Ink and Dream also prepared the truces they had made for the balance to show to others. Slowly the hall filled with all the Sanses, Lust send thumbs up to the Stars as he knew what this meeting was about. Blue was especially nervous as some pictures showed him and Dust together and his brother was at the meeting. Lust was less nervous as he already got used to being perceived as a slut and this is all they will think when seeing the pictures of him and Horror.

When everyone settled in Dream clapped to get their attention “Thank you for coming to this meeting we have quite the news to share with you.” Dream said smiling but before he could continue, he got interrupted by Underfell Sans, Red “Did Error finally bite the dust?” he asked with a sneer and Blue quickly and discreetly held Ink as the Creator’s eyes turned red.

Dream cleared his throat “No, we actually made a truce with him and the Dark Sanses.” he said calmly and frowned angrily at the instant outrage from most of the skeletons in the meeting, Lust and surprisingly original Sans staying silent.

“QUIET!!!” Ink shouted over the insults towards the Dark Sanses. Everyone froze shocked at the angry tone and stayed quiet as they noticed Ink’s eyes.

“Dream, please read out loud your truce Nightmare.” Blue said as he tugged Ink to sit back down “Alright.” Dream picked up the parchment that wafted of Dream and Nightmare’s magic signatures “As the guardians of feelings we Dreamtale twins...” Dream ignored the murmurs at the word twins, caused by them not looking alike “... promise to care for the balance between feelings. I, Dream, the guardian of positivity, swear to not overpower the negativity necessary for balance and guard positivity as long as it’s deserving of existence.” he glared at the rising outrage as seemingly unfair point of the truce making them quiet down “As the Guardian of Dreams I swear not to meddle with nightmares until the Guardian of Nightmares decides to let them start transforming into dreams by his fair judgement.”

Blue slammed the table as Dream took a break that made everyone think they could talk now “It’s not over yet!”

Dream smiled at Blue and continued reading “I, Nightmare, the guardian of negativity, swear to not overpower the positivity necessary for balance and guard negativity as long as it’s deserving of existence.” everyone listened intently “As the Guardian of Nightmares I swear not to meddle with dreams until the Guardian of Dreams decides to let them start transforming into nightmares by his fair judgment and to fairly judge those plagued by nightmares, freeing them from their grasp if their souls are deserving of it. Signed Dream, the guardian of positivity and dreams and Nightmare, the guardian of negativity and nightmares.” Dream finished reading and hid the truce in his inventory glaring at the others.

It was quiet until Mafiatale Sans, Mafia, raised his hand “What was it about emotions deserving of existence?” Dream smiled and sat down “That’s a great question. Tell me, when someone bullies another person and has fun doing it, they feel positive, but does this positivity deserves to be cherished?” he got murmured “No.” and shakes of heads “Indeed. When someone lost someone dear, they’re feeling negative, but is this negativity better gone?” he frowned at the mixed answers “It doesn't deserve to disappear because that negativity teaches us to cherish out close ones and reminds us, we cared about them.” he said seriously making others quiet down.

“What about the dreams and nightmares?” Farmtale Sans asked.

“Me and Nightmare can go into dreams and nightmares respectively and after watching decide whether the person deserves what they dream about, Nightmare will make sure genuinely bad people have nightmares while good people have dream despite being haunted by nightmares by consuming the nightmare and letting it change into a dream that I can strengthen, and it works the other way around. Ink, you go next.”

Ink nodded and got up with similar parchment in his hand “As the guardians of the balance between Creation and Destruction, we Ink, the God of Creation and Error, the God of Destruction pledge to guard the limited space of the Multiverse so it doesn’t get overcrowded causing AUs to crash into each other. I, Ink swear to not Create over the limit and swear to allow the God of Destruction free reign as long as he doesn’t destroy over what is needed. I, Error swear to not destroy more than is necessary to keep the space for the growth of AUs and swear to allow the God of Creation free reign as long as he doesn’t overload the Multiverse and limits the copies of new original AUs to ten. Signed...well you know who. Questions?”

Ink nodded at Sci Sans “What was it about the AUs crashing into each other?” he asked calmly, and Ink smiled “Ah, yes. If the multiverse gets too full the AUs will crash and land in the void. But it doesn’t matter, thanks to Error it won’t happen.”

It was quiet for a moment before Stretch, Blue’s brother got up glaring at the Star Sanses “How could you agree to this? They killed so many and Error kidnapped Blue in the past. And you seriously made a truce with him?”

Blue got up “You never listened when I tell you Error didn’t mean to kidnap me!" Blue screamed “How do you kidnap someone without meaning to?” Stretch screamed back “You never listen!” Blue screamed and Ink send paint at Stretch to gag him and tie him up “You all will listen to Blue now.” Ink said darkly and Stretch glared at Ink but had no other choice than to listen.

“Error was overworked, Ink went on three creation streaks at once and he was destroying straight for a month without any break. He was so tired he didn’t have enough magic to light his eyes. He didn’t notice he was in original Underswap. Somewhere during the fight with Papy he just ran into his Antivoid with human soul and me, accidentally wrapped in his strings. The moment he came into the Antivoid he passed out and I had to wait for a long time for him to wake up. Once he did, he untied me, apologized, and after checking that I was from original started panicking. He was too low on magic still to send me back, so we spend some time together as he recovered, we talked, became friends and after that he gave me the human soul and send back home. He didn’t hurt me, he’s not a bad person. All the Dark Sanses are good in their own way, they are still Sanses.” Blue said honestly and glared at Red who scoffed "Any proof of that?” he asked and started sweating as the Stars got smirks on their faces. 

“Actually we do.” Ink said and turned on the projector “When we disappeared, we landed in place that made us relax with the Dark Sanses and we used that occasion to get some interesting shots.” Ink turned on the presentation and, on the screen, appeared the first picture, of Nightmare bended in back bridge, glaring at the camera, which caused some chuckles to then change to picture of Nightmare and Killer holding hands and kissing. Most of the Sanses were shocked especially as the photos rolled on showing Nightmare without his tentacles on massage table, to the recording of him purring, to him in reading glasses, stretching, walking along the beach with Dream or playing with some kids that were also spending their time there with their parents and decided Nightmare’s tentacles were perfect playground, it changed into a recording of the same scene. Nightmare was nodding as the kids chattered to him, speaking to them softly and swinging those that were holding onto his tentacles, his eye was half cyan and half purple as he interacted with the kids answering their questions patiently.

“Nightmare was hurt in the past, it caused him to snap and lose control for a long time. You don’t know the real face of my brother, there’s one thing he hates over all... child abusers.” Dream spoke gravely, some Sanses connected the dots, realizing that Nightmare was abused as a child. They didn’t have much time to think about it as the pictures started featuring Error in different settings, eating chocolate, knitting, talking with others and interacting with Ink. It was quiet, although Dream could feel Stretch’s dissatisfaction. The pictures rolled showing Killer next especially interacting with Nightmare showing the two being soft, or Killer being his grinning self with the team. Next was Cross, everyone feeling shocked at those pictures that showed Cross and Dream interacting, the last one showing them kiss gently. Next was Horror eating, playing around, sleeping peacefully and cuddling with Lust. Some Sanses looked at Lust who ignored them and instead looked at the pictures with soft smile. Last was Dust and it was calm until a picture of the Dark Sans and Blue hugging and smiling came up. Stretch started trashing in his bonds with his eye flaring and everyone were shocked quiet as it was clear the Star Sanses and apparently Lust got extremely close to the Dark Sanses.

The Stars and Lust were calm, Blue looking a little sad. He got up getting everyone’s attention “I will live with Dust until you think it over, brother. I hope to see you soon in better circumstances." He said and took out a special key, he poured his magic through it and turned it in the air opening a portal to Nightmare’s castle. Before it closed after Blue everyone could hear Cross screaming “Come back here you bastard! Give me back my chocolate!" And Killer laughing. Dream and Ink got up next.

“Nightmare has a meeting with his allies in a week to talk about the truce. If any of you breaks the truce, we can’t help you. See you on the next meeting or in your AU if we visit." Dream said and the two portal away. After that Stretch’s bonds melt and an extreme shouting argument ensues. Lust tried his best to sneak away but got caught by original Sans who dragged him into a different room and demanded more detailed explanation that reluctantly Lust gave. It was hard to believe, but Sans understood the truces better now. He let Lust go and returned to the room with others trying to calm them down, especially raging Stretch.


	2. Nightmares can be fair

Blue smiled as he looked at Cross chasing Killer whose face was smeared in chocolate. Nightmare was calmly reading in an armchair with glasses on his face. The guardian of negativity noticed Blue and knowing he probably came for dust pointed him in the right direction. Blue nodded thankful and went through the corridor knocking on the door with a wooden plaque with the name ‘Dust’. The door opened and Blue was swept into a hug from Dust “How did it go?” Dust asked worried and when Blue’s expression wobbled and his eyes filled with tears Dust quickly sat on his bed hugging Blue close “Shhh, it’s going to be alright. He will come around.” Blue sobbed into Dust’s chest as his boyfriend held him close.

  
Nightmare in the living room felt the wave of emotions from Dust’s room and took out his phone and called Dream “Hello, Nighty. How are you?” Dream’s voice came, not as cheery as usual.

“I’m fine, but Blue came and I’m pretty sure the meeting wasn’t the nicest.” Nightmare said calmly and frowned at the sniffle from Dream.

“They all were shouting and so judgmental. I hate it, how can they judge us when they stay aside expecting us to fight for them and now that we don’t have to fight anymore, they are dissatisfied.” Dream ranted and Nightmare sighed.

“I guess they were too shocked, give them some time... Do you and Ink want to stay at my castle with Blue until it calms down?” Dream sniffed.

“Y-yeah. We will be there soon.” Dream said and hung up. Several minutes later Dream and Ink came using the keys he gave them. Nightmare smiled at them and invited them to sit on the couch.

“I guess now we need to wait until your meeting to know if we will have an all-out Multiverse war.” Ink said as he flopped on the couch tiredly. Nightmare scoffed.

"My allies have more respect towards me than the bunch you call the Council... Anyway, how about you appear at my meeting, or after it when everyone mingles?” Nightmare wondered making Dream and Ink gaze at him surprised.

“Are you sure brother?” Nightmare nodded.

“Yes, although you will need better clothes.” he said looking at them “The meeting is an official matter, there’s a certain dress code.” Dream and Ink nodded.

“I can paint me and Dream something, don’t worry.” Ink said as he took out a sketchbook and started making sketch of the clothes. Dream was about to say something when Killer barged in laughing with Cross running after him.

When Cross noticed Dream, he paused and blushed “Dream! Are you visiting?” he asked breathless as he forgot he was chasing Killer who was now sprawled across Nightmare’s lap.

Dream smiled “More like staying until everything calms down.” he said, and Cross nodded

“I will go prepare you guys guest rooms.” he said and rushed off, eager to do something useful.

Killer looked amused “He’s like a puppy with Dream.” he said and angled his head to give Nightmare better access to his neck as the goopy skeleton started tracing his fingers over Killer vertebrae.

“Despite how different we are Dream is still my brother. Who do you think taught him when we were children? Of course, he picked up some useful tricks.” Killer and Ink wanted to argue but after they looked at Dream, they stayed silent as on Dream’s face was a small smirk worthy of Nightmare.

  
“Nightmare? Lust is asking if he can come for a visit tomorrow!” came Horror’s voice from the kitchen.

“Tell him he’s free to do whatever he wants. And prepare more dinner today, there’s more of us.” Nightmare called back not stopping his touch on Killer’s neck and got “Sure!” from Horror.

“Is it really no problem that we stay here?” Dream asked softly, and Nightmare nodded “I don’t know if you noticed, but I live in a castle, there’s enough place to house all the Sanses that end up too drunk after the meeting to return to their AUs.” he said amused making Killer chuckle and Dream smile.

  
The day went almost normal after that, they all ate dinner, no one commented Blue’s teary face when the small Sans shook his head, not wanting to talk about it, and they all went to their rooms to relax after the stressful day. But Killer wasn’t sleeping, he was watching over Nightmare who was working as Guardian of Nightmares. He didn’t do it often, happy to let nightmares work on their own, but today of all days was planning to pay some special visits. Killer smirked; Nightmare planned on making a shared sub-consciousness for all the council, to talk with them and probably scare them shitless. Nightmare won’t wake until he’s done and as such Killer wanted to make sure all was safe.

  
\----the shared sub-consciousness----

  
The Sanses and some Swap Papyruses, with Stretch, all looking around the white space confused, noticing that all the members of the council were there.

“Hello.” came a soft and yet loud voice that got attention of everyone to make them notice a Sans in purple clothes, short sleeves and a golden circlet with purple eyes, his body covered in cracks and scars.

“Who are you?” the original Sans asked and the other looked at himself and smiled bitterly.

“Guess you don’t know that form.” he said and looked up Sans. He smiled and his body started being covered in black goop, the eyes changed from purple to cyan “Is this better?” Nightmare asked smoothly despite everyone flinching as they heard bones cracks when tentacles erupted from Nightmare’s back, the negative skeleton only tensing and squeezing his fists at it “Huh, not as painful as the first time.” he noticed idly.

“Nightmare! You bastard! Give me back Blue.” Stretch yelled strutting to the front and raising his hand to summon an attack, but when nothing appeared, he paled while Nightmare snapped his fingers making a throne appear behind him as he sat down regally.

“Don’t try, you are not in an AU, but more like my realm, realm of nightmares.” he said calmly making everyone panic.

“What do you want from us?” Mafia asked, feeling on edge and fully out of control.

“Simple, you know about the truce, I just do my job. I’m going to JUDGE you.” Nightmare said coldly as the white space changed into a version of Judgement Hall, but instead of gold it was black with hints of purple and cyan everyone panicking “Usually I do it differently, but I guess I can treat fellow judges with some respect.” he said sarcastically “Let’s start with the worst among you.” Stretch appeared in front of Nightmare who glared at the Papyrus poisonously “You dared hurt your own sibling with your mindless bigotry, dared to hurt someone close to not only my brother but also my team member, dared to make my brother cry. You think you are so right, but you are blind, you judge on LV but not on the circumstances. You think you are so good only to turn around and spit in your brother’s face when he shares his feelings with you.” everyone paled as they listened to Nightmare’s judgement. Shadows sprung from the ground wrapping around Stretch “Until your eyes open to see the truth you will relieve your biggest mistakes. You will see the times you didn’t listen to your brother, the times you treated him like a child while he was an adult capable of making decisions, you will see all those times.” Nightmare smiled coldly “Have good nightmares.” after those words Stretch was dragged into the shadows and disappeared. Nightmare looked at the others as he sat back on his throne “Now that I got the biggest menace out of the way, who’s next?" Shivers went through most, but those that already thought the situation over before sleep and understood, like Sans felt only a gentle sensation.

Nightmare snapped his fingers, and such skeletons appeared before him, to everyone’s surprise Nightmare’s eyes softened “You are innocent, your minds shall be peaceful.” Nightmare got up from his throne and to shock of everyone bowed shallowly “I hope to see you soon in better circumstances.” he said, and this time white fog rose from the ground to surround the Sanses, the original Sans smiled lazily “Sure, go easy on them, would’ya?”

Nightmare smirked “We will see about that.” he said and after the innocents disappeared sat back down on his throne “Lets continue, shall we?” he said, and the JUDGEMENT went on for the rest of the skeletons, to everyone’s surprise and guilt, all that Nightmare would point out was fair. After being done with the council Nightmare went on observing nightmares of other monsters and humans of the Multiverse and changing them when necessary. After being done Nightmare slipped into normal sleep. Outside his body moved slightly giving Killer the sign he was done with the job. Killer slipped into bed holding Nightmare close and fell asleep.

  
In the morning across the Multiverse some Sanses and Papyruses woke up shaking, some found themselves strangely rested and one certain Stretch found himself waking with a terrified scream and tears falling down his face. Meanwhile in Nightmare’s castle everyone was well rested and enjoying breakfast


	3. The ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my brain fuel which is Nightmare in a dress and Stretch being annoying fuck. Hope you enjoy 😉

Nightmare continued to give nightmares for several days until most of the Sanses understood their mistakes. Most, because there still were about four, five with Stretch that were still clinging to their biases. It all happened without Dream’s notice as his brother didn’t visit dreams yet, too worried about the oncoming meeting that finally was happening today.

Dream was looking in the mirror at the suit made for him by Ink, it was black with gold accents, Ink had beige suit with white shirt and black tie, Blue had light blue suit with gray shirt and matching tie. The Stars were waiting in the side room from the meeting room to come in when Nightmare calls them in. Right now, they were waiting for the Dark Sanses to meet them before the skeletons started gathering for the official meeting. The door opened to show the skeletons. Ink’s jaw landed on the ground shocked when he saw Nightmare’s clothes, the goopy skeleton’s clothes were deep green, matching his cyan eye, but instead of a suit it was a gown, with slits at the sides and cut that accentuated the summoned ecto with breasts. Killer chuckled as he stood by Nightmare’s side in his deep burgundy suit with black shirt and bright red tie. Dust had grey suit and tie with violet shirt, Horror black suit and tie with red shirt, Cross had white suit, black shirt and red tie and Error had dark blue suit with red shirt and black tie. All the mantels of Dark Sanses’ suits had silver pins in the shape of the moon. “Are you ready? The meeting will start soon. You can still back down.” Nightmare said with his hands at his rounded hips.

“You put me in a suit, no way am I backing down now.” Ink said after he got his wits back.

Nightmare rolled his eyes “By the way, you better get used to seeing skeletons in dresses, there is no place for gaping fools and not everyone will be as nice as me when they see you looking like that.”

Killer chuckled “I think he just didn’t expect you especially in a dress.”

Nightmare scoffed “Backless dress is the best choice for me, my tentacles fit there perfectly.” he said calmly and tensed “People are starting to gather. Dust, Cross, go open the door to the castle, Horror, lead them to the meeting hall and all three of you will seat them, then me, Error and Killer will enter and start the meeting.” Nightmare said getting “Sure boss.” from them.

“Is it really safe? ” Blue asked quietly and Nightmare nodded.

“They won’t dare to attack anyone in my castle.” Nightmare said calmly and moved to a mirror, his high heels clicking on the stone floor as he checked his dress.

“You look perfect babe, perfectly intimidating even in a dress.” Killer said making Error chuckle.

“I don’t know how you pulled it off, but he’s right.”

Nightmare smirked “The point is a good tailor who you can trust... Did Horror tell you if Lust will visit?”

Killer nodded “He said Lust may come later after he’s done with some things at his AU. He will miss the whole meeting for sure but should be in time for the banquet and Horror took him to that tailor of yours to get him something to wear so don’t worry about that.”

Nightmare relaxed slightly and focused on the rest of the castle “Everyone is sitting, and Cross is waiting to open the door for us.” he said and smiled reassuringly at dream before taking the offered arm from Killer, with Error behind him who nodded calmly at Ink. Nightmare knocked on the door quietly and they opened with the three walking out and the door closed with the Star Sanses moving close and listening intently.

Nightmare walked to the chair at the top of the long table and sat down with Killer at his right and Error at his left. There were three free chairs one on Killer’s side and two on Error’s side. Horror, Dust and Cross were on another closest chairs, with Sugar, Horror’s brother sitting close to the ex-cannibal. “Welcome everyone, I’m sure you all are wondering why I called you here. I have good news that may start peace for all of the Multiverse, but it all depends on your behavior upon what you will learn today.” Nightmare said in a calm and smooth voice that carried over the room to all the skeletons, Sanses and Papyruses from different fell verses and other dark AUs, even Felllust, who were listening silently “We finally got truces with the Star Sanses.” once Nightmare got that bomb out the Stars expected shouts of anger and denial but what they got were cheers and applause. It got quiet after a moment as Nightmare raised his hand to call for attention “I can read the truces to you, but overall, it says that the balance will be kept and as long as we all keep to our jobs without breaking the rules the truce will stand.”

Nightmare gave his parchment to Killer who stood up and started reading one of the truces “As the guardians of feelings we Dreamtale twins promise to care for the balance between feelings. I, Dream, the guardian of positivity, swear to not overpower the negativity necessary for balance and guard positivity as long as it’s deserving of existence. As the Guardian of Dreams, I swear not to meddle with nightmares until the Guardian of Nightmares decides to let them start transforming into dreams by his fair judgement. I, Nightmare, the guardian of negativity, swear to not overpower the positivity necessary for balance and guard negativity as long as it’s deserving of existence. As the Guardian of Nightmares, I swear not to meddle with dreams until the Guardian of Dreams decides to let them start transforming into nightmares by his fair judgment and to fairly judge those plagued by nightmares, freeing them from their grasp if their souls are deserving of it. Signed Dream, the guardian of positivity and dreams and Nightmare, the guardian of negativity and nightmares.” Killer then sat down and handed the parchment back to Nightmare; it was quiet but both twins could feel everyone’s excitement and happiness, Dream showing thumbs up at Ink’s and Blue’s questioning glances.

Error handed his parchment to Dust, not wanting to read anything out loud with his glitching voice and Dust got up and cleared his throat “As the guardians of the balance between Creation and Destruction, we Ink, the God of Creation and Error, the God of Destruction pledge to guard the limited space of the Multiverse so it doesn’t get overcrowded causing AUs to crash into each other. I, Ink swear to not Create over the limit and swear to allow the God of Destruction free reign as long as he doesn’t destroy over what is needed. I, Error swear to not destroy more than is necessary to keep the space for the growth of AUs and swear to allow the God of Creation free reign as long as he doesn’t overload the Multiverse and limits the copies of new original AUs to ten. Signed Ink, God of Creation and Error, God of Destruction.” after reading Dust handed it back to Error.

“There is another thing today, I’m sure you have noticed the empty chairs.” Nightmare said calmly getting nods from some “We have guests today; they are to be treated with respect. Please welcome the Star Sanses.” the door to the small side room opened and three skeletons entered with nervous expressions, they came and sat on the chair they were told to head to, Dream on Killer’s side with Cross on his other side and Ink and Blue next to Error, with Blue having Dust on his other side. After a moment of shocked silence there was a welcoming applause that made the Stars relax. “Now you are welcome to ask any questions and bring up any problems in your AUs that you wish to address.” Nightmare said and gave the skeletons time to gather themselves.

Once one hands started raising Nightmare started assessing different issues and proposing solutions, with the Star Sanses observing amazed how organized the meeting was, with no shouting over one another and no playing down of any issues. All but one person had their hands down, Felllust Sans, Whip. Nightmare addressed him “Thank you. Well, in my AU there appeared new problem, some monsters from Hotlands created a group, they gang up on those that walk alone and attack them, but not for LV if you get my drift. I was wondering if I could get some help with it as the Royal Harem and Guards ignore the issue.” Whip said seriously making some pale and others growl enraged.

“You will get help.” Nightmare said seriously and looked over everyone “Anyone is free to help Whip, go and inform him on your desire to help after the meeting. Whip, if no one expresses their desire come to me before heading back to your AU and I will delegate people myself.”

After getting a nod from the Sans he got up. “As all was addressed let’s move on.” Nightmare said prompting everyone to get up and head through the double door that opened to a big ballroom where music started playing. Under the walls there were tables laden with food and drinks of all kinds. The skeletons poured into the room mingling around with Whip being surrounded by several who were certainly asking about helping him. Nightmare sighed as he was still in the meeting room with Killer, Error, Dust, Cross and the Stars, Horror having moved to ballroom with his brother “That went well. Let's enjoy ourselves for now.” he said and Killer grinned as he reached for Nightmare’s hand and led him to the middle of the ballroom starting to dance to the music. Dust did the same with blushing Blue. Ink chuckled as he dragged reluctant Error to the dancing floor.

Cross blushed slightly as he bowed slightly holding his hand out “Will you honor me with this dance?” Dream smiled and put his hand in Cross’. 

“With pleasure." Cross smiled and lead Dream to join the others dancing, slowly more pairs appearing on the dancefloor, with indeed some skeletons wearing dresses. The pairs changed with many asking Nightmare for a dance. Some even got the courage to ask the Stars for a dance. At some point Lust came into the ballroom wearing a long, deep purple dress and dragged Horror to dance. Monsters ate, talked and danced with no wariness or aggression towards anyone. Not many were surprised seeing the new couples, simply accepting the fact, happy with everything as long as there was peace.

The evening ended peacefully, Whip said he had enough help which Nightmare nodded at reminding that if there is any more problems to come to him. Everyone was tired but happy and satisfied and contentedly settled into beds.

Nightmare again settled into the shared subconsciousness with all the judges present, totally forgetting about the fact that before sleep he still had his ecto body summoned. As he was noticed most blushed at the ample breasts that strained against Nightmare’s nightshirt. Nightmare frowned confused until he remembered and focused on making his ecto disappear. He cleared his throat wanting to say something but was interrupted by sarcastic voice from Stretch “Did you try to get someone into your bed before coming here? What? Done with your puppet?” Nightmare glowered at Stretch and growled deeply making many skeletons flinch back.

“My and Killer’s relationship is not your business, so keep your bony ass away from it before Killer kicks it for you.” he said darkly and summoned himself a throne “But no, I had a meeting today, and those always end with a...” Nightmare gritted his teeth as he was again interrupted by Stretch.

“With an orgy for sure, you mass of degenerates.” everyone looked terrified by how Nightmare’s aura darkened. The Guardian of nightmares was about to get up when there was a gentle pulse and Nightmare relaxed, he waved a hand and another person appeared, Killer in his grinning glory waved and walked to Nightmare’s side. Nightmare transformed the throne into a loveseat and Killer sat, or rather laid down next to him with his head in Nightmare’s lap. Nightmare huffed amused “You did it on purpose, didn’t you?”

Killer grinned “I could feel you were about to tear him apart and even if any wounds here don’t appear outside I would rather you didn’t.”

Nightmare smiled “Well if you heard him you would do it too.”

Everyone observed silently and waited until Nightmare looked at them again “My meetings always end with a small ball. My allies are more cultured than your bunch.” he finished.

“As if I believe you. What did you do to Blue?! You let those freaks of yours rape him!” Stretch screamed to then lose his breath as Killer appeared in front of him and hit him.

Stretch fell to his knees and Killer grabbed the front of his hoodie “Don’t you dare ever imply Nightmare would let something like that happen to anyone or I’m going to leave so many mental scars on you that no psychiatrist will be able to help you. Insult my soulmate like that again and Blue will find himself without a brother.” Killer hissed poisonously, not loud and yet it carried over to everyone.

“You are soul-bound?” Red asked shocked, bonding of souls is only for those that trust each other impeccably, no matter the AU, it required you hand your soul to your partner, and you must trust he won’t keep it to himself, making you a slave by being in possession of the center of your being.

Killer threw Stretch to the ground and looked at Red with a wide grin “Yeah. Jealous?” he asked sending a small glance towards Sans that made Red blush.

“Killer.” Nightmare said simply and Killer was already walking back to his side and nuzzled his neck.

“Yes, babe?” Nightmare’s mouth twitched as if he was holding back a smile.

“You just told me not to beat Stretch up to then do it yourself.”

Killer shrugged “I couldn’t listen to that bullshit. Actually, it may be amusing if you show him what happened. Can you show him memories of today’s meeting?”

Nightmare sighed and nodded. He made chairs appear for everyone and a big screen appeared “I won’t show you everything, but some fragments won’t be harmful.” he said and after everyone sat down with Mafia dragging Stretch to a chair with dark expression.

On the screen appeared a memory of smiling Blue dancing with Dust, it went on for a while until the song ended and Blue was swept to dance with Swapfell Sans, Raz, both chuckling at Dust’s slightly jealous expression. The memory then changed to Blue chatting with Sugar and eating some food. The screen shimmered and the memory changed to Dream and Cross dancing to then show Dream dancing with Killer both chatting while Killer led the dance skillfully. Then it was Ink dancing with annoyed looking Error to then shift to Ink twirling away with some Papyrus in dark suit. “Think I can show some of my memories?” Killer asked and Nightmare nodded warily. The screen shimmered some more and now they were looking at Nightmare and a different Papyrus dancing, someone whistling at the sight of Nightmare in a dress, the picture then shifted several times to show Nightmare dancing with each of the Star and Dark Sanses except Killer who didn't want to show his point of view during the dance with Nightmare.

“Before that was the official meeting but as some private matters were talked about in there alongside the truces that will not be showed.” Nightmare said calmly as the screen disappeared.

“Did you call us here only for that?” Stretch sneered and ignored the annoyed looks from everyone else.

“No, I want to share rather pleasing news. You all, except Stretch, will have no more nightmares, except for those caused by your natural ‘brain activity’. I can see you all noticed and reflected on your mistakes and preconceptions. Sadly, I will have to tell Blue he better stays away from his brother for longer, as he shows no signs of understanding." Everyone glanced at the fuming skeleton who was about to start screaming again but Nightmare snapped his fingers and made him disappear “I will let you all return to your dreams; I would like to get some rest myself after the long day.” Nightmare said and most of the skeletons nodded.

“Will you come to the next Council meeting?" Sans asked, and Nightmare shrugged.

“I will leave that decision until later. Enjoy your rest. Goodnight.” after that everyone returned to their dreams with Nightmare and Killer cuddled together in bed, their souls pulsing in one rhythm as they slept deeply.


	4. Gift search

Dream woke up in the morning to his phone ringing, after checking that it was Red, he sighed and picked up.

“Yes?” Dream asked sleepily but the next words woke him up.

“Did you know Nightmare was soul-bonded with Killer?” Red asked him.

“Yes, he told me and said doesn’t need any congratulatory gifts, but me, Ink and Blue are still looking on the side. How do you know it?” Dream asked confused.

“He kind of dragged us into some place when we were asleep a few times, last night too, Killer appeared too and blurted it out after Stretch insulted Nightmare.”

Dream sighed, “Well, I guess that fits, so Stretch is still...?” Dream didn’t know how to word it.

“An ass?” Red supplied, “Yeah, he’s the only one still having nightmares from the goop monster.”

Dream sighed, “Blue won’t be happy.”

Red scoffed “You are telling me that?” Red huffed as his phone was taken away and Dream heard Sans’s voice.

“Many of us are not happy with him. While some are skeptical when it comes to the truces, we accepted that you know what you are doing and so on. As long as you guys are careful, we are chill.”

Dream choked on air as he heard a shout from someone else that sounded like, “Don’t get knocked up!”

Sans chuckled “When is the next meeting going to be?”

Dream coughed to calm himself down, “We will contact you guys soon, don’t worry... but, Nightmare didn’t do anything bad, right?”

Red took his phone back from Sans, “Nah, he would actually be a good Royal Judge if he ever tried.”

Dream chuckled, “He won’t, he would never live down working under someone. He barely tolerates Reapertale’s Asgore as someone above him.”

Red again screamed out as his phone was taken from him with blue magic.

“You are under my Asgore’s jurisdiction?” Reaper asked shocked.

“Well, yes, our mother was a goddess or deity if you prefer. Nightmare hated when we were both called in front of him once for private meeting and the guy called us godlings. Nightmare didn’t like being called a child.”

Dream chuckled at the distant memory, even though it was a little bitter as he and Nightmare were still quarreling at the time, “Oh, by the way, apparently it was Life who acted as the official blessing and bonding my brother and Killer.”

Reaped was shocked, “Are you serious? If it was her then no one ever will be able to break their union. I mean, breaking soul-bonds is rare but still, they really need to be sure in this union.”

Dream smiled to himself, “Of course, my brother doesn’t do things half-way.”

Red tried to get his phone back, but this time Mafia got it, “Should we as the council get him a gift?”

Dream hummed thoughtfully, “If you want to, but be careful what you are getting, Nightmare knows modern fashions but is still more on the side of old traditions. There are faux pas that may be seen as a mortal offence.” Some exchanged nervous glances.

“Let’s say we will contact you once we do find something that may fit.” Mafia said and passed the phone to Red.

“Hear from you soon.”

Dream smiled “Of course, bye.”

Red hung up and looked at everyone who gathered, “Reaper, you are one of the old crowd. What won’t insult him?” Red asked and Reaper hummed floating.

“Sage plant is said to be a symbol of longevity and good health, something with gold, linens that are meant for a married couple that show sharing of the bed and life, or some pottery, but it can’t be some mass made crap, if they like some well-aged wine or whiskey, a compas to show that no matter where they are they will always find each other. I can’t think of anything else, it’s not like Death is often invited to many bondings or fastenings.”

Red blinked confused “Fastening?”

Reaper nodded “Some gods are fickle, so they prefer to loosely tie their magics instead of souls just in case. Normal monsters prefer to do normal human-like weddings.”

Red rubbed his face tiredly while Sans nodded, “So what would we get him?”

Reaper thought for a moment, “Compas and linens may be too personal and it’s possible Dream is already looking not only as a Star Sans but also as brother of one of the bonded. Maybe the booze, Nightmare strikes me as whiskey guy.”

There was a hum of agreement from the skeletons, “I will get it.” Mafia said and as one from not only the surface, but also with many connections everyone agreed knowing he would find something of good quality.

Meanwhile Dream finished another message to a Gerson from an AU.

He didn’t remember all of the lessons from Nightmare when they were children, but what he remembered were traditional gifts, he learned when he asked what to give to two of the villagers that were getting married.

He already tasked Ink as the leader of Star Sanses to look for good bed linens to gift Nightmare and Killer. Dream himself was looking for a compas, but nowhere could he find anything of good enough quality.

‘Maybe I should find an artisan and ask for a commission?’ he thought and relaxed on the bed until someone knocked.

“Come in!”

Inside came Cross, “Hey Dream, how are you? I saw Dust and he said Blue was still asleep after yesterday.”

Dream smiled amused, “I’m good. Was just thinking about something.”

Cross sat on the bed close to Dream laying on it. “I see, anything you want to share?”

Dream sighed, “I’m looking to get Nightmare a bonding gift, he said I don’t have to, but I'm his brother, I want to. While no one except the pair and the official can be present during the bonding it’s usually celebrated the day after. I couldn’t be on the celebration, but I want to show him I’m happy for him. I have the idea but can’t find it anywhere. I will need to commission an artisan, but I don’t know where to find one.” Dream said and dragged a pillow over his face to then scream into it.

Cross waited until Dream calmed down, “Why not go to one of the AUs on the surface? There should be someone that can help you.”

Dream sat up with a smile, “That’s great idea. Thank you Cross.” Dream cheered and kissed Cross to then rush to get dressed while Cross was sitting stunned still after the kiss.

He got torn out of his thoughts by already dressed Dream who was tugging his hand “Come on, we need to eat breakfast before going to look around.”

They ate under Nightmare’s curious gaze at Dream’s excitement and then Dream gave Nightmare some excuse and went off to the first AU on the list, Original Undertale where Sans was lazily living his days on the surface.

They walked around looking into different shops to three hours later give up and change AU. Ten AUs later and they landed in Mafiatale looking for the right place.

They were stopped by Mafia himself, “What are you two doing here?” He asked after dragging them into a side alley and tried to ignore Cross’s dark gaze.

“Looking for gift for Nighty. Do you know where I can buy a compass, or matching compasses.”

Mafia quirked a smile “Nighty?”

Dream smiled but there was a dark glint in Dream’s eyes that made Mafia get serious again.

“I can show you to a good antique shop.” he said nervously and motioned for them to follow him.

Once there, Mafia left them and went on his way with a wave.

Dream looked with wide eyes at the dusty shop and started dragging Cross looking around at different knick-knacks.

They were approached by an older lizard monster, “How can I help you two?” The lady asked politely, and Dream beamed at her.

“Oh, I’m looking for a bonding gift for my brother and his partner. Do you maybe have a good one? Or two matching ones?”

The lizard hummed and shuffled to a closed closet and opened it with a key to then take out a few wooden boxes. She walked to the counter with Dream and Cross trailing behind her.

She put the boxes on the counter, “You can look at those misters.” She said, and Dream smiled opening the boxes.

He looked at all and pointed at two that were quite small hanging on silver chains, one had a ruby in it while another had jade, “Those two. They fit perfectly.”

Dream said happily and paid with gold, adding some money to have it packed in one rose wooden box, lined with satin instead of two separate ones. Dream held the box closely to his chest beaming happily and Cross followed him with a fond expression.

“Should we go back?”

Dream shook his head, “If we go now Nightmare will certainly feel my happiness and ask about it. Let’s go somewhere to play first.”

Cross nodded at the two walked into a side alley to portal into a different AU where they got some lunch in a small café and visited a park, chatting amicably.


	5. The free day

Nightmare spends the day with Killer, the soulmates cuddling together on a couch watching TV.

“Do you think it would be good for me to go for a check-up with Doc?” Nightmare asked referring to Sciencefell Sans who was the doctor for those from darker AUs.

Killer nuzzled Nightmare’s neck gently, “Only if you feel like it. You know we have no rush, the soul-bond basically ensured I will live as long as you.”

Nightmare relaxed and kissed Killer deeply, with no rush, “I will wait then.” He said and closed his eyes letting the sound of the TV and Killer’s soul wash over him.

\------------

Horror was in the kitchen with Lust glued to his side and tasting everything Horror offered him.

“How do you judge yesterday’s meeting?” He asked, and Lust chuckled. 

“Even though I wasn’t to see the talking part the fun part was nice. Where did you learn how to dance?”

Horror smiled wryly, “Nightmare, he gave dancing lessons to all of us although I can’t fathom where he learned it.”

Lust smiled gently, “Maybe from books? Or from experience, you learn many things when you are as old as him.”

Horror nodded and gave Lust some fried tofu with chili, the other munching on it happily.

Lust noticed how Horror always makes sure everyone is fed, but doubly so with him.

It made Lust feel warm and giddy inside, the only other person that cared about him to that extent was his brother, which gave Lust an idea.

“Hey, Horror?” Horror hummed to show he was listening as he stirred something, “So, I got to know your brother... when are you going to meet mine?”

Horror tensed and Lust started panicking thinking he went too far but then Horror looked at him.

“You want me to?” He asked strangely vulnerable and Lust nodded immediately, “But... I’m...” Horror lost for words just pointed at his head wound and his one red eye.

Lust put his hands onto Horror’s cheeks, “I don’t care what others think. For me you are the most handsome skeleton in the Multiverse. I really want you to meet my brother, but you don’t have to if you don’t want.”

Horror purred softly and nuzzled into Lust’s hands. He took a moment and nodded, “I will meet him. At your AU?”

Lust nodded, “If you don’t mind.”

Horror smiled reassuringly and kissed Lust before returning to his cooking, so nothing burned, “I don’t mind. I’m not bothered by many things.” He said and fed Lust some noodles from the stir-fry he was making.

The two spend the time snacking and enjoying each other’s company.

\--------

Dust and Blue were in the training room both smiling like loons and shooting attacks right and left having fun.

Blue was happy, forgetting about his brother for now and training with someone who saw him as equal and wasn’t holding any punches.

\--------

They all saw each other again during dinner,

Dream despite having time to calm down was still hyper, but he was determined to wait until after eating to give the bonded couple their gift.

The dinner was a calm affair with Ink and Error gone as Ink apparently wanted to observe Error working.

After the table was cleared Dream dragged Nightmare and Killer with him to the living room and before Nightmare had the chance to ask what it all was about Dream held out a wooden box.

“As your brother I congratulate you on happy bonding and wish you to have a successful and enriching union.” Dream said as Nightmare in surprise looked at the box before taking it.

“Thank you, but I told you didn’t have to.”

Dream smiled, “I wanted to, I couldn’t be there for you on that day, so let me do this.”

Nightmare smiled with a misty eye and with Killer looking over his shoulder opened the box.

Inside were small matching compasses to wear on neck with jewels.

Nightmare’s breath hitched as he remembered the lesson, he gave Dream in the past about the meaning of gift.

He handed the box to Killer and hugged Dream tightly, “Thank you, they are beautiful. I love them. Thank you.” He whispered while Dream hugged him back.

“It’s the least I could do.” He said and backed from the hug to dry the tears on Nightmare’s face, “Compasses, so that you never lose one another.”

Nightmare smiled touched.

Killer came to Nightmare’s side and put the one with ruby around Nightmare’s neck to then kiss is cheek. Nightmare smiled and reached into the box to put the one with jade around Killer’s neck.

Killer was the next to hug Dream, “Thank you Dream, these are great, but what we appreciate the most is the intent.”

Killer then grinned wide, “So, when will we be handing something similar to you and Crossy boy?” He teased making Dream blush brightly and Nightmare chuckle softly.

Dream hit Killers arm, “Stop it, we are nowhere as far as you.” He said embarrassed making Killer laugh loudly.


	6. Day for destruction

Error just finished killing everyone in an AU. It was last one and he would be free until suddenly ten AUs at once start rapidly growing.

His work wasn’t as easy usually and yet he was annoyed.

The reason for it was behind him, glaring at his back with blaring intent making notes on his scarf.

Ink for some reason decided to tag along to watch him destroy AUs, Error already told him to not ask questions or interrupt, but he was sure once he told Ink he was done, and the balance was even Ink will bury him in questions.

He summoned the window with code and crashed it with a simple move to then go with Ink to his Antivoid and sit on his beanbag.

“Done.”

Ink nodded and frowned, “I have a question.”

Error raised a brow, “One? Really?”

Ink nodded, “Most of what you do I can understand, but one thing is not adding up. Why do you kill everyone before erasing AU, you could just destroy it with them inside, no?”

Error sighed and patted the free space on the beanbag. Ink sat down with serious expression and waited for Error to start.

“The first AU I destroyed... I did exactly that, didn’t even leave the Antivoid...” Error clutched his shaking hands while Ink waited with patience, he didn’t expect of himself, “I watched them be torn apart... watched them scatter into the void... they suffered so much, I can’t... I couldn’t do it like that, never again.”

Error was shaking and Ink barely held back from vomiting ink. He took some time to make sure he didn’t spit anything and hugged Error tightly.

“I’m sorry I asked. I’m sorry you saw that and thank you for sacrificing yourself to make their deaths easier.”

Error burrowed himself into Ink’s chest, letting himself be weak for the moment. If there was ever any chance of him and Ink being together, he needs to find out if the artist is trustworthy, and for that to happen he needs to make himself vulnerable.

Here’s hoping that won’t bite him in the butt later.

It could have been minutes or hours but finally Error calmed down.

Ink nuzzled Error’s skull gently and kissed his cheek as he noticed Error dozed off in his arms.

Ink closed his eyes and relaxed on the beanbag starting to fall asleep holding the other close.

\----time skip----

Ink woke up few hours later to his phone ringing.

He picked it up without checking who was calling and both he and Error jolted at the loud voice of Blue coming from the phone.

“Ink! Where are you? I hope you are looking for a gift for Nightmare and Killer? Dream managed to find one from himself and already gave it to him. Remember, you have to buy it, not create with your magic, Nightmare will be able to feel the difference for sure.”

Ink groaned, “Yeah, sure, give me some time.” He said and hung up.

Error scoffed, “Not easy to gift anything to that bastard, isn’t it?” He said teasingly.

“Yeah. What did you give him?"

Error smirked, “I knitted them several pouches in their colors and filled them with dried sage and lavender springs. For health and for them to start new part of life in in a supportive manner... If I remember correctly Horror, Dust and Cross gave them matching bracelets made with silver, with crescent moon on the ‘target circle’. The bunch that he calls allies got someone to create them little wind chimes with crystals, apparently bells are supposed to protect the couple from demons and harm.”

Ink listened intently, “I thought about linens for bed.” He admitted after a moment and Error nodded.

“Good idea. Traditional and practical.” Error said and opened one portal, “That shop should be what you need. It’s got good quality stuff.” He said while Ink cheered and hugged Error tightly.

“Thank you glitchy. I will see you soon.” He said and ran through the portal.

Error fizzled and blushed before taking some yarn and needles and starting to knit.

\-----

It was two hours later Ink came with a big gift box, put it down near and laid down on the beanbag wrapping his arms around Error’s hips and nuzzling his hip.

Error only stopped knitting for a second before deciding to ignore Ink and go on with his thing.

“Hey, Error?” Ink said after a moment and Error only hummed to show he was paying attention, “Do you think soul bonding will work without a soul?”

Error tensed, “Why do you ask?”

Ink shrugged, “I don’t know, probably because of Nightmare and Killer. Don’t you want what they have. Someone who won’t leave, won’t betray, won’t forget you?”

Error relaxed, “Maybe, but it’s a commitment. Those two knew each other for years before they started dating and another few years of dating before soul-bonding.”

Ink looked at Error, “Do you think we will work out?”

Error glitched as he met Ink’s eyes, “I honestly don’t know. I’m not easy to be around with, I don’t know why Nightmare and the Gang still deal with me.” He said quietly, and Ink hugged his waist tightly.

“You are great... I don’t know how or why, but when I’m with you I can feel, without paints... I don’t understand it, but my chest feels really tight with you and I feel warm and I never want to leave you...” Ink rambled, and Error’s breath hitched touched.

“E-even if it doesn't, bonding of magic is still possible.” He said quietly, and Ink looked up at him with teary face. Error leaned down and kissed him gently, “I am not saying we will certainly do it, but I'm not saying we won’t either.”

Ink smiled and smashed his mouth against Error’s for a deeper kiss. They soon started taking their clothes off with Ink straddling Error’s lap after he shed his overalls and Error shifted his shorts down enough to free his cock. Ink tried to line himself up, but Error summoned his strings to hold Ink up and slipped his fingers into Ink’s pussy.

When Error’s string wrapped around Ink’s wrists and waist stopping him from lowering himself Ink thought Error will call the safe word, but when Error’s fingers went into him, he let out a small, impatient whimper that Error smirked at as he started licking Ink’s neck with those sinful tongues.

Ink tried his best to rock into the fingers, but the strings held tight. With each time giving up his domineering control was becoming easier, but he was still rather impatient, and Error was always enjoying making him squirm.

Said glitch was smirking and nibbling in Ink’s vertebrae as he slowly stretched Ink’s pussy in preparation.

“Error. Come on.” Ink said tugging on the restraints and whined when Error shook his head and even took out his fingers.

Frustrated tears sprung into Ink’s eyes thinking Error will keep him hanging but Error kissed his cheek gently and took something from his inventory.

“Shhh, you will get it, but let me make you really feel good." Error said and there was first sound of quiet vibrations and then Error pushed it gently against the lips of Ink’s pussy making Ink moan.

The vibrations were changing pitch every so often not letting Ink topple from the peak yet, only working him up more and more.

“Error... please, please, I need it...” Ink whimpered with overstimulated tears.

Error nipped his neck and turned up the vibrations, pushing the massage wand against Ink’s clit, making Ink scream out and liquid gush out as Ink squirted from the prolonged edging.

Thankfully Error managed to move the beanbag out of the way before it got stained.

Ink was breathing heavily with fuzzy eyes as Error supported Ink’s waist with one of his arms, as the artist was dangling from his strings, other hand gently rubbing Ink’s cheek and waiting for the other to focus.

Once Ink’s eyes changed from fuzzy pink hearts to something different Error kissed Ink, “Ready for the main course?” He asked rubbing the tip of his cock on Ink’s folds.

Ink nodded eagerly, if a little sluggishly and moaned as Error slipped into him and started a slow rhythm, slowly working Ink up to another peak, this time gentler that ended with Ink falling limp into Error’s arms.

Error cleaned Ink up a little with a cloth and sat down on the beanbag with Ink nuzzling him sleepily, “Where did you even get that toy?” Ink rasped out with a small smile, and Error smirked.

“Lust.” Ink chuckled and yawned. Error found some blanket and draped it over them, “Go to sleep. Blue will survive without the gift for another day.” He said, and Ink nodded and closed his eyes, both soon falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this first smut of this part... I think it is. Don’t worry, there will be more soon, drama doesn’t put you in the mood, so it had to get a little better first.


	7. Little shocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I headcanon Nightmare as good with kids, fight me
> 
> Please don't fight me... I will cry

It was a week later. The Stars gifted the linens to Nightmare and Killer to the couple’s gratitude.

Ink also managed to plan the next meeting of the Council and to Nightmare’s terror he was supposed to join it with Error and Killer who he had no intentions of leaving to wonder if Nightmare was really safe.

Horror and Lust opted out as they were going to Underlust, so did Dust and Cross as they had already some work lined up, to help in the AUs under Nightmare’s protection.

Right now, Nightmare was pacing back and forth as he waited for Dream to dress so they all could go to the meeting place with Killer, Error and two other Stars watching him with either amusement or worry.

When Dream finally came Nightmare stopped his pacing. They portaled to the meeting place and Ink painted some chairs for the new guests.

Nightmare and Killer sat down while Error stubbornly stood leaning against a wall.

The hall was slowly filling up with skeletons even Stretch though he was grumbling and sending dark looks at Nightmare with his tired face.

When everyone was gathered Mafia got up and stood in front of Nightmare who send him a curious and slightly wary look.

“Congratulations on your bonding from the Council.” He said holding out a wooden case Nightmare got up and took it with a polite smile.

“Thank you. We appreciate your well wishes." He said and Killer nodded with a grin.

After that Mafia returned to his seat and Nightmare sat back down with Dream getting up and smiling brightly, though it was shadowed whenever his gaze landed on Stretch.

“I called this meeting not only to bring my brother here. We, the Star Sanses talked about changing the workings of our meetings a little. We usually meet to talk about Error and Nightmare and their actions, but now that we have truce we may focus on more local troubles. We were present during the meeting organized by Nightmare and I decided to take some example from my older brother.” Dream smiled at Nightmare who inclined his head slightly and sipped some coffee. “So, if you have any troubles you need help with, raise your hand so we can talk about it.”

Dream sat down with a smile that disappeared when Stretch spoke bitterly, “You mean except genocidal humans and resets?”

The room went quiet, so quiet that when Nightmare put down his cup on the saucer the clink seemed incredibly loud.

“I understand you are just so terribly bitter that you have to conquer it with those unmeasurable amounts of honey, but there are no problems too small, and if you can’t respectfully listen you better leave before I make you.” Nightmare said calmly and looked at Stretch with his cyan eye making the other grit his teeth and quiet down.

Blue looked sad at his hands but didn’t comment to protect his brother.

It was still for a moment until Farm raised his hand, “So, I guess I will start. Not to sound rude, but last time Error and Ink were fighting they kind of stormed through my AU and well, the hole in my barn I managed to fix, but the strings and paint I can’t get rid of no matter what I try.”

Ink blushed and Error glitched slightly, “We will both go there and deal with it. That enough?" Error asked and got a nod from Farm.

The meeting went on with skeletons slowly getting more comfortable talking. When everything was planned the skeletons started conversations between one another.

Nightmare was chatting with Mafia about the distillery where he got the whiskey with Killer chatting with Color in another part of the room.

It was calm until Sci, who was sitting next to Killer and Color asked loud enough for the whole room to hear, “Do you and Nightmare plan on having children?”

At those words the cup in Nightmare’s hand shattered, the shards stuck in his hand and Killer stabbed his knife into the table glaring at Sci.

Killer’s aura was dark and enraged.

There was another source of anger in the room and surprisingly it wasn’t from Nightmare who looked sad and anxious, no, it was from Dream who was glaring at the scientist.

“That was one incredibly insensitive thing to ask.” Dream hissed before turning his attention to Nightmare and gently taking the glass shards from Nightmare’s hand healing it.

“I was just curious, it is possible for two skeleton monsters, even if male to conceive, if there’s enough intent, be it bonded or not, and...”

Killer growled at the scientist, “Shut up... before I do it for you.”

Sci gulped and backed off, but the tension rose even more at bitter laugh from Stretch, “You two can’t have children... that’s hilarious... at least your dirty genes won’t be spread.”

Blue rose from his chair, “Papyrus, that’s cruel.”

Stretch grinned coldly but suddenly his soul turned blue and he was against a wall.

“Say another word and you will be dust.” Killer hissed and let Stretch go, the taller immediately shortcut away, probably back to his AU.

Killer then walked to Nightmare’s side and wrapped his arm around Night mare's shoulders as Dream was still healing the cuts from glass.

Everyone was quiet, “Big brother?” Dream asked quietly and squeezed Nightmare’s healed hands gently.

“We want to have children... but Doc said Killer can’t carry due to his unstable soul and my magic was too stressed due to constant fights for balance to say for sure if I can carry a souling...I’m too scared to check again.” Nightmare whispered but in the quiet it was heard well.

Dream’s eyes filled with tears as he hugged his brother tightly, “It’s going to be alright, you are going to be a great parent in the future, whether your own or adopted.” Nightmare hugged back shaking and Killer glared at everyone daring them to say anything.

Sci looked at Nightmare with sad gaze, regretting his question. Some were rather skeptical about Nightmare being a parent but didn’t dare to voice it.

“How about we all go out somewhere. The Omega Timeline has many places to see.” Dream proposed and after Nightmare nodded most also expressed consent of it.

The group, now slimmer of some other Sanses that had to return to their AUs found a park in the Omega Timeline.

Nightmare and Killer were seated together on a bench, sitting quietly with Nightmare resting his eyes.

Dream was on the side, scolding Sci about his unhealthy need to know everything.

Others were chatting or relaxing until a small bunny monster sat on the bench next to Nightmare and Killer.

Those who noticed started observing curiously how it will develop. The bunny took out a thin picture book and was reading slowly, but after a page or two seemed to be stuck. The kid, apparently either too lazy to find their parents or too confident about being safe to bother a walking goop monster, poked Nightmare gently. The other looked at the child questioning lay.

“Mister? What does that word mean?” The kid asked pointing at the page.

Nightmare leaned in and looked at the word in question, “Diversity? It means that even if we are both monsters, we are different. No two living things are the same, not only in how we look on the outside but also inside in our souls and in how we do things, how we think and what we like.” He explained calmly, and the bunny smiled and to everyone observing’s shock climbed onto Nightmare’s lap.

The guardian of negativity allowed it with soft expression and ignored Killer who kissed Nightmare’s skull and left him. The bunny held the book now reading out loud, with Nightmare explaining any words to them and answering the endless barrage of questions with calm, soft voice and a tender smile on his face.

Everyone chuckled as the situation seemed to gather attention of more kids, Nightmare now surrounded by intently listening children and those asking questions, both easy and complicated to answer.

Dream and Killer observed it with smiles, and those that were skeptical about Nightmare earlier now lost all doubts.

It was calm until a child about three years old tugged on Nightmare’s arm making the bigger look towards him and then the child stuck his hand into Nightmare’s goop covered socket.

Dream gasped starting to rush there, Killer was laughing his ass off rolling on the ground and many adults in the park, the Council included panicked while the kids sat stunned. Nightmare raised his hand to stop everyone and when they froze, he gently held the child’s wrist and took the hand out of his socket and smiled gently at the child.

“You shouldn’t put your hands in weird places little one.” He said, and the child nodded to then lose his interest and start playing with the tip of Nightmare’s tentacle.

“Brother are you alright?” Dream asked, and Nightmare nodded.

“I’m fine, I usually don’t bother wasting magic on having my eye lit in that socket, my vision in there is weakened anyway. And I remember you hiding candy in your skull when the villagers gave you some, it’s not really harmful.”

Dream blushed while the kids around chuckled, some being called back by their parents. Nightmare waved to the kids as they said goodbye.

Killer got up from the ground wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, “Your guys faces! Just hilarious! Nightmare handles worse things than a fist in his eye on the daily basis, and you act like it’s the end of the world.” now that the tension snapped there was a roll of laughter.


	8. Eventful visits

Horror followed Lust through Underlust’s Snowdin trying not to look in the direction of any suspicious sound, well aware what the sounds may be in this AU.

Lust managed to convince Horror to leave his axe back at the castle and the burly skeleton was hunched as he followed his smaller boyfriend.

That is until suddenly a bunch of scantily dressed monsters surrounded him, making nothing of Horror’s growls, instead propositioning him and touching his body.

Lust noticed it and looked angry at the monsters accosting his partner.

He pushed through the crowd and wrapped his arms around one of Horror’s arms, “Fuck off! He’s mine!" Lust said darkly with his eye lights gone which made everyone scamper off either nervous or disappointed.

“I’m sorry sweetheart. I didn’t expect them to do that...”

Horror chuckled with his rough voice. “Don’t worry little birdie, it’s not your fault. Let’s go before those vultures decide to return.” Lust chuckled and led the way to his house where his brother was waiting.

“Paps, I’m back!” Lust called once he entered the house.

“Welcome back brother! Did you bring the guest we talked about or did you find another excuse not to?" Papyrus, nicknamed Pink said coming from the kitchen with a tray of food and drinks.

Lust huffed, “Those weren’t excuses, Horror is a busy monster.” Lust then turned to Horror with a smile, “Sweetheart, it’s my brother, he goes by Pink.”

Horror looked at the tall skeleton in revealing clothes and took the hand offered to him, shaking it, “Nice to meet ya.”

Pink smiled with some surprise in his eyes, “The pleasure is mine. Brother, is it just me or do I not feel the LT as strongly with him?”

Lust blushed and nodded noting Horror’s confused expression, “It’s the LV that cools down the LT.”

Horror frowned, “Is this...?” Horror didn’t get to finish the question before Lust was shaking his head.

“No! It’s not why I got interested in you, I...” Lust noticed Pink left to the kitchen, closing the door, “I like you because of how you are. You don’t treat me like a slut, or a whore, you care about me for me and not because you want sex, and you are so kind to me. I thought I liked Grillby, but he didn’t like me back the way I do. When I found out you are interested in me, I left that behind and decided to try getting to know you better and I was hooked and I...” Lust stopped as Horror’s hand gently touched his cheek, drying the tears he didn’t notice started falling down his face.

“Shush, little birdie. I understand, sorry that even the thought crossed my mind, it’s just hard to believe sometimes that you would want to be with someone like me.” Lust desperately tugged on Horror’s jacket and the other lean down, and the two kissed tenderly.

They separated and there was a cough from the door to the kitchen, “If it’s safe to continue?”

Lust chuckled, “Yeah, bro. Come on.” Pink came in and sat on the couch, Horror and Lust joining him, and the three soon started a nice conversation.

\----time skip and sexy times ahead----

Lust and Horror were back at the castle in Horror’s room, with Lust cuddled into Horror’s arms purring, the other scratching at his neck lovingly.

“Does your LT really feel better because of my LV?” Horror asked not stopping his scratches.

“Yeah, it’s like you are cooling it down, I don’t feel the LT I was injected with, just my natural libido. Normally that chill would make me feel simply neutral, it’s what happens when I sit next to Red during meetings for example. But with you it’s comforting and nice.”

Horror’s finger hooked Lust’s chin and made the other look up so Horror could kiss him. Lust melted into the kiss. Once they separated Lust tugged on Horror’s jacket.

“Sweetheart? Can we? Please, I need you.”

Horror’s chest rumbled as he turned him over, so Lust’s back was against Horror’s chest, Lust’s legs spread and hooked over Horror’s. Lust wiggled as Horror’s hands started to explore his body, his ecto appearing, this time with breasts and only pussy, without a dick.

Horror purred deeply and one of his hands started playing with Lust’s breast and another slipped into his pants with Lust trying to chase the teasing touches, but Horror held him firm and slowly tortured Lust with his careful touches. Lust wrapped his arms around Horror’s neck and tugged for a kiss that Horror readily gave.

Horror continued teasing Lust for too long and too short at the same time, the other decided when Horror took his fingers from Lust’s pussy, which ended with a dismayed whine.

“What do you need little birdie?”

Lust blushed at the heated whisper next to his skull and wiggled to move, Horror helping him. Lust took off his pants and tugged off Horrors jacket and shorts, leaving the other only in a t-shirt. He then straddled Horror and rutted with his pussy against the pelvis that had red cloud of magic swirling around.

“Please sweetheart, I want you inside.”

Horror growled as his ecto snapped into existence with cock already leaking precum. Lust started lining himself up and when Horror tried to stop him, probably worried Lust wasn’t stretched enough, Lust grabbed his hands and glared at him with bright eyes.

“I know what I can handle.” Lust said panting and Horror stunned nodded and this time slower moved his hands only wrapping them around Lust’s waist for balance.

Lust smiled and kissed Horror tenderly before again lining himself up and slowly lowering himself onto Horror’s cock. The bigger skeleton tensed, stopping his hips from moving, as he let Lust go at his own pace.

The other kissed his partner appreciatively and continued his descend on Horror’s shaft, until he took the whole thing with a happy sigh.

Lust initiated a kissing session until he felt ready to move and started a quick pace, panting and squeezing around Horror’s shaft in right moments to bring his partner more pleasure. Horror felt his climax approaching and not wanting to be the only one reached to rub Lust’s clit. Lust quickened his pace, leaning his forehead against Horror’s, the two exchanging air in their rasped breaths.

Not long after Horror groaned spilling into Lust, the other also slamming down on Horror’s member with a drawn-out moan as he climaxed.

Horror left soft kisses around Lust’s face gently rubbing Lust’s hips, where his claws dig in accidentally.

Lust grinned and squeezed Horror’s soft cock, that was quickly getting erect again, “I never said I was done sweetheart.” He whispered, and Horror blinked slowly until an overstimulated groan was torn out of him at another, stronger squeeze.

“Let me show you how much I love you." Lust whispered against Horror’s temple making the other shiver in anticipation.


	9. Castle revelations

It was a week later after Nightmare, Killer and Error visited the Council and as such Nightmare agreed to Dream’s proposition of a small part of the Council to see Nightmare’s castle.

They agreed on Lust, who was already regularly visiting Horror, Farm, Mafia, Sci, Reaper, Red and Sans.

The small group, plus Edge, Underfell Papyrus, who didn’t want Red in the ‘enemy’s base’ on his own, gathered and walked through the portal Dream opened with the key he had.

He was the only Star Sans present as Blue was in his AU trying to get Stretch straight and Ink was with Error on an actual date.

They entered the living room and Dream had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at others’ surprise how nice the place looked.

“Dream?” Horror’s voice came from the stairs, Lust immediately coming to his boyfriend and kissing him, Horror returning the kiss to then look at Dream again, “You weren’t supposed to come for another hour or so. Nightmare is training right now with a private guest.”

Dream frowned, “Private guest?”

Horror sighed as he held Lust close, “I guess you can as well meet him.”

The group followed Horror through the castle and stood shock still at what they saw.

Killer was in the corner with someone who looked like Dream but dressed purple watching calmly, as two colorful blobs rolled around fighting, one black and other bright pink.

When the fight became at standstill everyone could see two differently colored Nightmares sparring with wide grins.

“Hello.” The purple dressed Dream addressed them, “I’m Daze, and the one out there is my brother Strawberry. Nice to meet you.”

Killer glared at everyone daring them to see anything weird.

“Nice to meet you too. I’m Dream. I got to say I’m surprised to see a version of myself... now I know how all the Sanses feel.”

Daze chuckled, “Don’t worry, we aren’t by often. Our AU is not easy to leave and when we get the chance Strawberry wants to see Nightmare. He says he’s the only real challenge when it comes to fighting, except me but he doesn’t like fighting with me even if just for training.”

Dream smiled and sat down next to him, “I don’t mean to be rude but why is he pink?”

Daze chuckled amused, “Oh, you aren’t. He was infected with a virus from Sugartale.”

The other Sanses were listening stunned until there was a crash that made them look at Nightmare and Strawberry who in their spar cracked the floor and continued on, not noticing others in their excitement.

It lasted for about an hour until to everyone’s surprise it was Nightmare who got crashed into the ground and both goopy monsters laughed happily with Strawberry helping Nightmare up from the ground.

It was then they noticed others with Nightmare’s smile disappearing behind a neutral mask, which made the others internally cringe and see their fault in that.

“Hello brother, we came a little earlier.” Dream tried cheerfully.

Nightmare sighed, “I can see that. We are going to take a shower. If you all could go to the meeting room?” Dream nodded and started herding everyone in the right direction.

Nightmare and Strawberry shortcut to the right rooms to get cleaned up while Killer and Daze followed to the meeting room.

\--------

“I kind of hate how quickly he shut off after seeing us.” Red said as he sat down at the big table with others nodding.

Dream and Daze frowned, “He always did the same in front of the villagers... his abusers.” Dream said and Daze nodded also having seen the same in his brother.

The others winced, “Abusers?” Death asked hesitantly.

“Did you think we got to be this way by sniffing roses in our childhood” Strawberry said from the door, having already finished his shower and sat next to Daze. “You need to be truly desperate to eat 99 negative apples. I deeply respect Nightmare, I didn’t have to learn how to control my corruption, the virus made it tame like a little puppy. Nightmare on the other hand has a vicious wolf clawing at his mind for him to let go of his steel control he got after years of work.” The Sanses listened guiltily.

“I never knew how serious it was.” Dream admitted.

“No wonder, you think he wants to trouble you with it? He’s battling with it every second of every day, for him it’s just routine.” Strawberry shrugged and looked at his brother, “We should go back home soon.”

Daze nodded and got up, “Yeah, we will say bye to Nightmare and go back, it was nice to get to know you all. Hope we have more time next visit.” Everyone waved as they left.

“Don’t treat Nightmare differently, he’s going to notice if you do. He hates being seen as weak so don’t even try.” Killer said in the silence that filled the room.

It was quiet for a moment until the door opened to let Nightmare in, dressed in black jeans and cyan button up shirt, “Anything to do before we start this mess of a conversation?” He asked tiredly as he sat down and accepted Killer as he planted himself on his lap.

Sans cleared his throat, “So, I guess we don’t know that much about you. Anything you feel comfortable to share with us. We all promise it won’t leave the room.” The Council members nodded seriously, and Nightmare looked at Dream who smiled gently.

“If they even try to speak of any of your secrets, I will kill them.” He said brightly making the Council’s skeleton’s flinch while Nightmare smiled reassured.

“I guess I can just get the harder… hardest day out of the way.” he said and started the story.

\----flashback to the corruption day----

It was a bad day.

Yesterday he was beaten up and today Dream took one positive apple to the village leaving him alone again.

That’s when an idea lodged itself in his mind, ‘Maybe if he could take care of the positive apples the villagers will stop hurting him...’ he reached for an apple and took it. It stayed golden for a short moment before turning black.

He felt something hit his head and looked up to see the tree losing leaves and all the apples turn black.

Tears filled the child’s eyes and he tensed hearing a voice.

“Nightmare?” The addressed skeleton turned around to see his little brother and the villagers who glared at him angry. Nightmare heard another voice this time from the apple... the words made him eat the apple, one, second and another and another, as his brother tried to stop him from eating and the villagers from coming at Nightmare at once.

The monsters trampled over his brother to surround Nightmare and scream at him, but Nightmare didn’t stop eating the apples until all were gone. It was then that a scream tore itself from Nightmare’s throat, the sound of bones breaking ringing out as four tentacles shot out of Nightmare’s back and cut the villagers who now backed off scared.

Nightmare got up from the ground covered in black slime. Outside he looked like a heartless monster but in his mind a war was going on.

‘Stop! Don’t!’ Little Nightmare shouted while a dark voice rang out.

‘It’s what they deserve.’ It said and continued to attack the villagers to then turn to Dream who was crying.

“Please, don’t forget who I used to be.” Nightmare managed to say before the dark took over the control fully with little Nightmare who was crying and screaming in his mind.

It wouldn’t be until years later that he would wrangle the control back from the dark presence in his mind and soul.

\----end of flashback----

Everyone had tears in their eyes as they listened.

“How... how old were you?” Sans asked hesitantly.

“A few months before 10th birthday.” Dream answered when Nightmare just hid his face in Killers chest shaking.

It made the magic boil in the Judges, not even out of stripes in most AUs and already reached the point of breaking down.

To rise above it, get his strength back it took a strong soul.

Nightmare suddenly tensed and pushed Killer away to run to a window, open it and throw out. After a few moments he groaned, “Why? _cough_ I was feeling fine today.”

Killer got to Nightmare’s side and rubbed his back gently to then look outside, “Nightmare, it’s not goop, just pure magic. You may need to go to Doc for a checkup.”

Nightmare groaned, “I swear, if I get sick, I will give you all my paperwork.”

Killer chuckled as he simply picked Nightmare up. “Fair enough, anything for you babe.”

Sci coughed, “If it’s alright I can do a checkup right now.”

Nightmare thought for a moment and exchanged glances with Killer before nodding. Killer put Nightmare on a chair and let Sci get close with a small device he pointed at Nightmare. Two minutes later a slip of paper got printed out and Sci read it with everyone waiting anxiously.

Sci blushed as he read and cleared his throat with weird expression, “W-well, allow me to express my congratulations. It seems you are with a souling.”

There was dead silence with Nightmare’s hand hesitantly going to his chest where the souling would be safely nested in his soul until a month into pregnancy, to then descend into his ecto stomach.

“I...” Nightmare didn’t manage to finish the sentence before he started crying, his eye turning purple in his happiness, “Kills.”

Killer hugged Nightmare gently and kissed his forehead, rings of light visible in his eyes and his soul turned into a heart shape instead of a target one. “I heard babe; I did. I’m so happy.”

In that moment everyone as if unfrozen cheered with Dream running to Nightmare and hugging him.

“Congratulations brother! I’m so happy for you! It’s such wonderful news.” Nightmare couldn’t speak overwhelmed with happiness as he hugged Dream.

Mafia secretly gathered others as the brothers enjoyed their hug, “We need to keep Stretch away from Nightmare. He can’t have any of stress from that bastard.”

Everyone nodded seriously, understanding the importance of it.

Skeleton pregnancies though possible are still rare and easy to lose, especially in the first month before the souling descends into ecto stomach as when the soul of the carrier is stressed it will affect the new soul.

Nightmare already suffered enough, losing a child will not happen if they have anything to say about it.

In the same moment Horror slipped from the room to share the news with other Dark Sanses who then barged into the room shouting congratulations.

The meeting went more cheerful from that point on, only talking about light topics, exchanging gossip from around the Multiverse and eating food brought by Horror in time for lunch.

Before the Council skeletons left Nightmare asked them to not talk about his pregnancy yet and they actually got a small smile when they agreed to keep quiet.


	10. Little snippets

Ink was with Error in Outertale.

Both sitting on a blanket with food spread out admiring the stars and chatting.

At the beginning Error was tense, expecting Ink to jump him, but with time he accepted it was actually just a calm date.

They chatted and enjoyed their hobbies of knitting and sketching.

“Ink?” Ink hummed showing he was listening, “What do you expect from me? ”

Ink paused and put down his sketchbook, “Well, nothing you don’t want to give me. I will understand if you don’t want to be together with me. I'm soulless… I want to be with you... I actually can feel with you, but it doesn’t mean you have to be with me.”

Error frowned as he put his knitting down, “I don’t know myself. Your touch doesn’t make me crash, I still feel on edge, I’m not used to... that.”

Ink smiled, “Take your time Glitchy, I won’t rush you... not after being berated by Lust and Nightmare... I guess I needed them to shout at me to understand I was going too fast.”

Error chuckled, “I never expected them to be that protective. Not towards me at least.”

Ink gently took Error’s hand, “You are underestimating your own worth.”

Error blushed and looked at Ink who smiled gently and slowly leaned in, to give Error time to back off. When the glitch didn’t the two kissed softly.

They spend a few more hours just relaxing with one another until Ink got a phone message.

He checked it calmly to then drop his phone and bolt away, throwing up ink over the edge of the cliff.

“What got into you?” Error asked taking the dropped phone and looking at the message that made him edge on the border of a crash.

The message was from Dream, ‘Nightmare is pregnant, don’t spread the news yet, he wants to keep it secret for now.’

Once calmer they looked at each other to then, when the initial shock wore off, start laughing happily.

\-------------

Reaper was in Life’s garden, floating so as not to kill any plants with thoughtful expression, “What troubles you my friend?” Life asked gently, and Reaper smiled.

“Well, I guess I got some good news, that I was asked not to share yet. But stress can destroy the good omen and that person tends to have a stressful life. I was just wondering how to help.”

Life smiled, “I see, the best would be to keep those stressors away from him and let him live his life how he wants.”

Reaper sighed and nodded.

“Well, but enough of that. I heard my estranged husband complaining about you not reaping one certain soul despite it being several years of it calling for you. Care to share?” Life teased making Reaper chuckle.

“Oh, of course.” He said and started talking about certain bloody skeleton trapped in a Save Screen.

\--------------

In Underfell Red was looking at his brother pacing back and forth, “So you are saying that ashtray from Underswap is the only one against the truce still?”

Red nodded, “Yeah Boss.” Edge nodded to himself. “Children and carriers are rare, and precious. Even our world understands that and protects children from LV hunters. But Stretch is blinded by hate, who knows what he will do to Nightmare once he hears the news.”

Edge nodded at his brother’s words, “As such Nightmare is now under our protection, the whole Council’s protection really. If ashtray tries anything you stop him.”

Red nodded, “No problem boss. I honestly don’t want to see what a monster on the level of a god will do when grief-stricken.”

Edge stopped in his pacing thinking about it, his magic frozen in this realization.

\--------------

Sans, Farm, Mafia and Sci were in Farmtale drinking cider, “So, what about the newest realization?” Farm asked making Mafia sigh as he took off his fedora and rubbed his skull.

“I honestly never expected to see such a new face of that guy. I think these few hours let us get to know him better than all those years of fighting.”

Sans nodded seriously, “Same. Honestly, thinking about a ten-year-old child abused to the point of killing and still able to be happy about something is quite an eye-opener.” Everyone shuddered imagining their little brothers hurt.

“I’m going to tell Dream that if Nightmare ever needs a doctor and his own isn’t available, he’s welcome to come to me.” Sci said and other’s nodded.

“Everyone should do that. Once Nightmare makes it known that he’s expecting we should all make sure that whenever he appears, he’s welcome. His AU is gone, as such when he has any cravings, he will need to look for next best thing to satisfy his magic, no one knows where it will land him. Also, got to be sure to not to antagonize him, Killer is going to be protective of Nightmare, and he already was trigger happy.” Mafia said seriously making others shiver

“Stretch will end up a pile of dust at this pace then.” Farm said quietly.

\---------------

Blue was glaring at his brother who was sitting on the couch, trying to ignore the small skeleton berating him.

“You were behaving dreadfully lately. Why can’t you accept the truce and the fact that the so called ‘Dark Sanses’ aren’t what you thought they were? The Multiverse is changing for the best and you are still clutching at the past which was dark and dreary.” Stretch stayed silent stubbornly, “I’m going to ask Error about bringing another Sans to live here instead of me. I can’t handle you.” Blue said which finally got a reaction out of the tall skeleton.

“What?! No, you can’t!” Blue crossed his arms.

“I can, and I will. I don’t want to do it, but I can’t stay with someone who’s so full of unreasonable hate. I love Dust, and he loves me. I’m not going to give up someone who accepts me no matter what, sees me for who I am. Why can’t you accept Nightmare and Error? Why don’t you believe in the truces?”

Stretch was playing with his lighter, “What if they get bored? What if they decide the truces are useless and they want to attack again?”

Blue huffed, “They won’t. You didn’t see them, didn’t see how happy they were when the truces were signed. They were fighting for balance, trying to keep the Multiverse alive and now they are happy, because they don’t have to do it again.”

Stretch held his head in his hands, “How can I be so sure?”

Blue took Stretch’s hands, “You won’t be until you try. Stop antagonizing them and maybe you will see their true faces. Don’t look at their LV, but at their actions right now.”

Stretch looked at Blue and sighed, “Okay, I will try.”

Blue smiled brightly, “That’s great.” Blue was about to say more when his phone dinged with a message, “A moment.” He took out his phone and read the message from Dream with starry eyes.

‘Nightmare is pregnant, don’t spread the news yet, he wants to keep it secret for now.’ Blue giggled as he hid his phone

“What makes you so happy?” Stretch asked and frowned at the shake of head he got.

“It’s a secret for now. You will learn it in time for sure. Now let us plan on how you will learn the true faces of the ‘Dark Sanses’, mwehehe.” Stretch sighed and gave himself up to his brother’s abundant energy, happy they were at least on talking terms again.


	11. The first try

That night Nightmare and Killer were cuddled together in bed with Killer’s head on Nightmare’s chest, where his soulmate’s soul and the souling were.

“Do you think I can do it?” Nightmare asked quietly, and Killer nodded looking up at Nightmare.

“I’m sure of it. And you are not alone. I will be here, so will be the team and the Stars and some parts of the Council, because I’m sure you will have an aneurysm if they all start trying to meddle with you.”

Nightmare chuckled softly, “True, I don’t think I would handle it without killing someone on a mood swing.”

Killer chuckled and leaned up to kiss Nightmare who sighed softly into it, “Are you up for a little treat?”

Nightmare smirked, “You better deliver, I will need to keep my magic up not only with food during the pregnancy.”

Killer moved down and took off his shirt and shorts, summoning his red ecto and smirking as Nightmare followed, but only from bottom ribs to his knees.

“No chest?” Killer asked curiously, knowing Nightmare’s preferences best.

“Won’t it be nice to see my soul shining?” Killer smiled tenderly as the words registered and he started undressing his soulmate, watching the cyan ecto with slightly chubby stomach, unable to stop himself from kissing it.

“Can’t wait until you are big with our little babybones.”

Nightmare blushed, “At the beginning of eighth month you won’t be able to see anything through the ecto when it turns opaque and the bones develop.”

Killer grinned, “But I can still see the bump.” He teased as he nuzzled Nightmare’s sternum with his teeth, the soul shining brightly behind his ribs, “Come on, babe. Let me preen a little.”

Nightmare blushed and spread his legs to make space for Killer, “You are always preening you peacock.”

Killer chuckled, “Of course, how could I not when I have you as my mate?” He whispered and kissed Nightmare deeply before the other could argue.

\----sex scene----

Killer massaged Nightmare’s thighs, his hands slowly moving to Nightmare’s folds, spreading them open and leaning down, his breath making Nightmare shiver, “I’m going to stuff you full of magic.” Killer whispered and licked Nightmare’s pussy, using his fingers to start stretching him.

Nightmare keened, his fingers digging into the covers. Normally the slow pace would made him go mad, but today he was glad it was slower, even if the souling was still in his soul he didn’t want to go to fast for the anxiety about it.

Killer was meticulous preparing him and Nightmare was gasping and shivering by the time Killer finally lined up.

He slipped in easily and started a slow pace whispering sweet nothings and praises to Nightmare who’s eye teared up as he pleaded for more. Killer rolled his hips, hitting all the best spots with practiced ease and did his best to give Nightmare all the pleasure his lovely soulmate deserves.

He massages Nightmares thighs as he thrusts deep inside, his soul shining bright in its heart shape.

Killer happily obliged with Nightmares pleads, even after an hour and several loads filling Nightmare’s ecto when Nightmare with hoarse voice was still begging for more and Killer was bordering on oversensitive, he didn’t let down his pace and kept thrusting with wet squelches.

Finally, Killer climaxed again, bringing Nightmare to his last orgasm.

Both were panting as Killer laid on the bed next to Nightmare, his hand on the other’s full, stretched stomach, “Babe, I love you, but I can’t feel my legs. The shower got to wait.”

Nightmare hummed sleepily as he cuddled into Killer, his tentacles bringing the covers up over them, “Whatever, go to sleep.” Killer chuckled and hugged Nightmare close, nuzzling his skull.

“Night, love.” He whispered, and they fell asleep holding each other close.

\----end of sex scene----

In the morning there was a shrill noise of phone ringing. Nightmare whined, hiding his face and Killer helpfully picked up, not looking whose phone it was or who was calling.

“Somebody better be dying.” He said blandly to Dream’s chuckle.

“Well, not really, but apparently Stretch calmed down and may start looking at you guys better. Blue decided to invite you and Nightmare for tea, I will be there too.”

Killer blinked slowly as his brain caught up with the news, “Today?” Killer asked.

“Yes, at four, Blue promised to get snacks from Muffet’s instead of cooking so no risks there.”

Killer grumbled, “Once we are more awake, I will tell you if we want to risk being in close proximity with that bastard.”

Dream chuckled, “Understandable, tell Nighty I said hi.”

Killer nodded before remembering Dream can’t see him, “Sure, thing.” He said and hung up, again cuddling into Nightmare who decided to go back to sleep when Killer was talking.

Two hours later they were after a shower and breakfast and relaxing for two hours when Killer remembered the call.

“Nightmare, Dream called in the morning saying Stretch got a basis makeover and Blue is inviting us to tea at four.”

Nightmare tensed, “Are you seriously telling me this now? We have an hour to get ready and get Blue a gift or something.”

Killer rolled his eyes, “So? You get dressed and I go and get some cake to give them.” Nightmare took a deep breath and nodded.

An hour later they were standing in front of Blue’s door, with a box of chocolate-coffee cake, dressed in casual clothes, knocking one the door with Nightmare standing behind Killer just in case.

The door was opened by Stretch who was slouching lazily against the door frame with calm look on his face.

“Come on inside, Blue is almost finished with the tea and Dream is helping him.”

Killer entered glaring at the tall skeleton warily with Nightmare getting in after him and casually handing the cake to Stretch who took it surprised.

Nightmare sat near Killer on the couch, the other wrapping an arm around his waist possessively.

Stretch got the cake into the kitchen and not long after that Blue and Dream came from there, one with a tray of different cakes, the one bought by Killer also there, and some small plates and forks, and other with a tray of steaming teacups, sugar, honey, lemon slices and milk.

“Hello brother, you seem more awake now.” Dream teased passing Nightmare a cup of tea with lemon, just how he knew his brother liked.

“Yes, I’m better now, how are you today, little brother?”

Dream chuckled, “Pretty good, turns out Muffet has good assortment of pastries with berries, although it’s still not the taste of fresh berries straight from the forest.” Nightmare smiled taking a sip from his cup as Killer got his from Blue, the two Stars sitting down with their own cups.

“Indeed it isn’t. I always notice it when it comes to herbal teas.”

Dream chuckled, “Oh, yeah, I remember you collecting herbs you knew from the book and making your own teas.”

Blue listened intently, just like Stretch who was hiding in the kitchen listening in.

“They always came in handy when you or Meteorite got sick.” He teased with bittersweet tone.

“Who’s Meteorite?” Blue asked hesitantly, Nightmare looked deep into his cup.

“A child villager, the only villager that was nice to me. We three were friends, with me taking care of him whenever I could, taking him away from his family.”

Blue frowned, “What happened to him... did you?”

Dream and Nightmare shook their heads, “He died some time before my corruption, it may have even been the thing to make me give up faster.”

Dream sighed “We never did find out how he died.” Nightmare growled. “Brother?” Nightmare took a deep breath.

“I bet it was his father or uncle. They never hesitated before hurting him. If they didn’t outright killed him they certainly played a role in his death.” Dream and Blue froze shocked.

“Why...?” Nightmare looked at Dream sadly.

“Why did I never tell you? Because he didn’t want you to know, because we could do nothing, it’s not like we could all leave the tree and run away.” He said quietly to then sip on his tea as he leaned into Killer’s arms.

Blue clapped his hands, “Let’s talk about something better maybe. How are the others?”

Nightmare smiled, “Error didn’t return from his date with Ink so he’s either in the Antivoid or Ink’s place. Cross is in one of my AUs trying to track down a drug gang to get rid of them, as their drug is harmful, and the Sans of that AU wants it gone. Horror is helping one AU that is starting to have trouble with food and Dust is spending hours in his lab trying to invent who knows what that I hope for his good he won’t try to use on me. Killer has been helping me with paperwork lately and going around AUs looking if everything is getting better after the meeting’s changes.”

Dream and Blue nodded, “How about you?” Blue asked.

“I’m fine, just some paperwork, dealing with nightmares and enjoying there’s finally balance, and I don’t have to plan attacks anymore. How about the Council?”

Dream smiled, “Oh, it’s great, all the troubles have been either resolved or on their way to being as such.”

Nightmare nodded, “If you ever need help...”

Blue nodded, “We will ask, don’t worry. But that comes for you too.” Nightmare nodded with a smile and rolled his eyes when Killer gave him a plate filled with cakes.

“Is he coddling you brother?” Dream teased as Nightmare took the plate.

“I guess you could call it that. He’s like I’m disabled just from some throwing up yesterday.”

Blue cooed, “That’s adorable, I can’t wait to have that with Dust...” Everyone frowned slightly.

“Trouble in paradise?”

Blue shook his head at Killer’s question. “No, but I kind of wish we moved forward a little faster I guess.”

Killer and Nightmare exchanged glances, “You should tell him then, communication is the key to any relationship.” Nightmare said calmly and Killer nodded.

“You think we just bite each other during sex without having talked about it earlier? Honestly with how kinky we get we pretty much wouldn’t last without talking about it.” Killer said unashamed even as Blue and Dream had to hold back blushing.

“Do... do you have a book or dating manual about it?” Blue asked and relaxed when Nightmare nodded.

“I do. Next time you visit I will give it to you and show you the part of the library that has all the books about relationships and sex.” Blue nodded thankfully and they started to talk about inconsequential things.

\----------

Stretch was in the kitchen listening to everything with his own tea and plate full of cake.

The image of child Nightmare was weird to think of until he remembered the version of Nightmare, he saw that first time in the dream. A small kid, scratched up, running around a forest collecting berries and herbs to keep those he cares about fed and healthy.

A kid literally trapped in a bad situation by responsibility, trying to take care of another kid in similar situation, one that died taking away a big part of why he fought and was determined to go forward.

Stretch held his head, a whirlwind of thoughts beating around in his skull, making his sins run up his back.

The topic of work was interesting enough to make him calm down a little. The fact that Nightmare was happy not having to fight was eye-opening just like the fact he ruled his AUs not with violence but by helping them when they need it.

The next topic made him see red until he focused on what they were saying. He was surprised to find the two mated Dark Sanses give actual good advice.

He tuned out when they went on to some useless gossip and let his thoughts stray away. ‘Guess I will need to talk to the others, get fuller picture.’ He thought, already planning on which Council members to contact about it. 


	12. Stretching out

Stretch waved to Blue who left for a date with Dust, despite how he would rather his brother didn’t go anywhere, but it also gave him a chance to go around and talk with others.

Hopefully they will want to talk with him.

Stretch went to original Undertale first, where they were living on the surface. He found Sans in the new Grillby’s and sat next to him, “Sup?” Stretch shrugged at the question.

“Nightmare and Killer were at mine’s yesterday, having tea with Blue and Dream.”

Sans smiled lazily, “Yeah? How are they?”

Stretch slumped in his seat, “Good I guess... Sans, what do you think about the truce?”

Sans took a deep sip from his ketchup bottle, “So you are willing to finally listen… I’m actually pretty much satisfied, no attacks, people are happy, things are calmer now. I think the Dark Sanses deserve a break. When we saw Nightmare two days ago, he was relaxed, he was even smiling, that is until he saw us and immediately closed down. I don’t know about others, but I felt my sins crawl up my back. It was like looking at his true side only to have doors slammed in your face. Although I can’t blame him after the life he had. I won’t tell you much, because I’m honestly scared of Dream... but he got corrupted before 10th birthday, not out of stripes.”

Stretch gulped, imagining his brother at 10 years old, little kid, all smiles with starry eyes going through what Nightmare went through.

“Why the sudden interest?” Sans asked.

“I guess I’m finally trying to look at the situation. Blue gave me a big talking to.”

Sans chuckled, “Oh, yeah! He can be scary sometimes.” The two talked for some time before Stretch decided to go home to try and digest the new information.

\----------

Blue was in Nightmare’s castle’s library, reading the first chapter of the book he borrowed from Nightmare and waiting for Dust to return from job as apparently Cross found the drug gang and needed help taking it down from Dust and Killer.

Nightmare himself was sitting there too, reading his own book.

Blue tried to keep from being too flustered as he read on, but overall, the book was really informing.

Blue cleared his throat to get Nightmare’s attention, “How... how do you choose a safe word?”

Nightmare hummed, “Well, the best is to keep it something unlikely to be shouted during sex. Most popular is the green- yellow- red system, we use it ourselves, along with some hand signals in case one of us is too overwhelmed to speak.”

Blue nodded, “Won’t ‘stop’ work?”

Nightmare smirked looking at Blue from his book, “Can you really trust yourself to not shout ‘stop’ when you just feel too out of control or a little lost? The safe word is for when you do things that can make you feel contrasting things, ones that make you scream stop and more at the same time. But not only then. Safe word is important, don’t use it until you mean it, but also don’t wait until you are at a breaking point to use it.”

Blue nodded in understanding, “I guess. So should I choose my own word?”

Nightmare smiled, “You can, or you can talk with Dust about it and decide on one, shared word and maybe signals.”

Blue smiled, “Okay, I will do that... How is your pregnancy treating you?” Nightmare smiled at the timid tone the question was asked in.

“Good so far, I didn’t get sick past that first time yet, but it’s just the beginning. What I'm dreading is the time when the souling will descend to my stomach. All the books say it hurts, the stronger the souling the stronger the pain, I know I can handle that, especially as I informed Doc of my pregnancy and he will come to me when it happens to help, but if it happens when I’m out of the castle...” Nightmare shivered, scared of even the thought of being so vulnerable out of his home.

“Can’t you pinpoint the day?” Blue asked emphatically, and Nightmare shook his head.

“No, I know it will happen around one month mark, but the date still can move around, and I don’t know the exact day of the conception either.”

Blue nodded, “Well, I’m sure it will be alright. You aren’t alone and you can always call one of us for help.”

Nightmare smiled gently and after a moment both returned to their books.

Half an hour later Dust, Killer and Cross all came back covered in soot. Cross immediately went to shower, the other two going right after Nightmare banned them from his library until they are clean, all to Blue’s amusement.

They came half an hour later with Killer slipping behind Nightmare on his armchair to wrap his arms around him and nuzzle his neck.

Dust got Blue and dragged him to his room. “You said on the phone you wanted to talk. Is something wrong?” Dust asked worried relaxing after Blue shook his head.

“It’s nothing serious... or nothing bad at least I think.” Blue reassured sitting on Dust’s bed and twirling his thumbs.

“So... we were on several dates, and we kiss often, and I am happy with that, but I kind of want to move forward.” Blue said getting quieter with each word. Dust smiled gently and sat next to Blue taking his hand.

“Okay, I get it. I have no trouble with going further in our relationship, but we got to talk about everything beforehand.”

Blue nodded, “I got a book from Nightmare. Managed to read about safe words and basic information on BDSM, and while I'm alright with safe word I don’t know about the second thing.”

Dust nodded, “Don’t worry, we don’t have to try anything you are not comfortable with. Nightmare and Killer are adventurous in bed, that for sure but even they have hard limits.”

Blue tilted his head curious, “Hard limits?”

Dust smiled, “Yeah, like no sex outside, I think they don’t play with hearing deprivation or something... It’s not like I'm that interested in their sex lives.”

Blue nodded, “Okay, I get it. So, I thought we should have a shared safe word, and maybe some hand signal.”

Dust nodded with a smile and hugged Blue, “Sure little berry, what word did you think about?”

Blue took a deep breath, “I thought crash and maybe middle finger for a hand signal.”

Dust nuzzled Blue who hugged him back, “Sure, I like it. Short and unlikely to come up unless necessary.”

Blue smiled and returned the nuzzle, “My brother is starting to turn around.” He whispered, and Dust kissed his forehead.

“Really? I’m glad, tell me how you managed such a feat.” Blue chuckled with a blush and cuddled into Dust’s chest started talking about his chat with Stretch.

\------------

Stretch was waiting for Ink, who apparently was going to come with Error, to talk.

When an inky portal opened in his living room, he sat straighter and looked at the two who walked through.

“Your portals feel disgusting, like walking through sludge, even Nightmare’s portals don’t feel like that.”

Ink chuckled, “Sorry glitchy, they are made of paint after all.”

Error rolled his eyes and glared at Stretch, both tense until Ink dragged Error to his side, “So, what did you need us for?”

Stretch sighed, “Can you tell me how did you even land on the same vacation?”

Error and Ink exchanged glances and then shrugged, “No idea. Both our groups were enveloped in white light and landed in an AU where you can’t use portals, shortcuts or attack magic and can’t leave until you are relaxed... I never created such an AU.” Ink said, and Error continued.

“The best bet is that the Voices or Creators had a hand in it, probably done with all the bullshit happening around our Multiverse.”

Stretch raised his hand, “Hold on... Our Multiverse?”

Ink nodded with a bright grin. “Yes, just like there are many AUs there are many Multiverses, I believe I met an alternative version of myself eons ago, and didn’t see him since, it’s hard to travel across Multiverses.”

Stretch held his face in his hands, “Are you kidding me?”

Error snorted, “No, the truth is that much more hilarious.”

Ink chuckled, “Oh, I think I remember something...” Ink took a thick notebook from his inventory and looked for a page, “Oh, here, apparently that Ink version said balance is, and I quote ‘bullshit spewed by that freaky glitching mistake of the Multiverse’. Yowch, I kind of get the idea why I may have not met him for so long.”

Error shivered, “His Multiverse probably fell apart when his Error couldn’t keep up with destroying or simply gave up, if he was treated that way... I can’t blame him.”

Ink frowned sadly and hugged Error gently, “Sorry for being like that glitchy. I made sure to never forget again, I have the notes about it on my scarf, in my Doodle sphere and in my notebook. And the truce has our magics on it, so you can hit me in the face with it if I ever forget."

Error relaxed slightly and after Ink let go, he hid his face in his scarf.

“Okay, I guess I have enough to make me insomniac for a century. Thanks.” Stretch said slumping in his seat.

“You are welcome. We will be on our way. Still looking around for dead and abandoned AUs to free up some space.” Ink said cheerfully and walked through a glitching portal summoned by Error.


End file.
